I Trust You
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. A little continuation to Sam and Andy's conversation in the bar at the end of episode 8. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I got the inspiration to write the one after the end of the episode, when Sam stops Andy from walking past him. It was obvious he had more that he wanted to say, but Luke came in and ruined it. _

_So, here's my continuation of the scene. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

His hand had slid from her arm, knowing that she would probably pull away from the contact. Things weren't okay between them ... not by a long shot. He wanted to fix them, but he didn't know how.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "You came to me, and I let you down." He meant so much more than that, but it was all he could say.

Andy nodded her head. "Yeah, you did."

Sam sighed. "Why did you even come to me, anyway? I mean, after everything? Is it just because I'm your training officer?"

Andy's jaw tightened, looking away from him. Her arms crossed over her chest, the fingers of her right hand clenching slightly. "I trusted you," she spoke finally.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but she continued hurriedly. Not like she wanted to cut him off, but like she couldn't stop the flow of words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I came to you because I trust you. Because when every other thought seems completely insensible, I know that you'll have the right answer. Because just for that brief moment, I honestly didn't know who to tell, who I could depend on. But the first person that came to my mind ... was you. I trust you Sam, but you clearly don't trust me," she finished, beginning to step away.

Sam reacted quickly, standing and taking her arm once more. "I do trust you."

Andy scoffed, pulling away from him. "Yeah, it really shows."

Sam stared at the back of her head, watching her walk away. He knew that she was probably going to meet Callaghan - for their cabin getaway - and he also knew that he had to stop her before she left. If nothing else, he needed to make the effort, and tell her how he felt.

Andy heard the door to the Penny open again behind her, and turned to see Sam coming out after her.

"Andy, just wait," he spoke, walking quickly over to her.

"What, Sam? What do you want?" she asked him.

That question held so many other meanings, he had to pause before he answered her. His mind screamed, _you!_ but his lips couldn't made the sound. Instead, he replied. "I _do_ trust you. I trust you with my life, Andy. Not just on the job, but all the time. I ... think about you, all the time. And I know I'm not supposed to, which only makes it worse. Dammit, Andy ... I'm sorry that I screwed things up. 'It was what it was' is not what I wanted to say to you today, okay?"

Her arms remained crossed, staring at him. "Fine ... what did you want to say?"

He hadn't expected that - though he should have - and froze for a moment. It was enough for Andy to start to turn around again, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I brought you coffee."

Andy stopped mid-turn, narrowing her eyes at him in confusion. "What?"

Sam sighed, stepping closer. "I brought you coffee. I had it this morning, for your first day back. I wanted to talk to you about us, about what had happened ... but Callaghan found me first. He told me about your cabin trip, how it was your idea ... and I didn't exactly take it well. I may have taken out my frustrations on you."

Andy just stared at him.

"Okay, well ... verbally, I took them out on you. Physically, I took them out on Callaghan," Sam admitted.

Andy shook her head. "You brought me coffee?"

He nodded.

Andy exhaled in a rush, stepping towards him slightly. "I wasn't going to go through with it," she confessed. "I was going to tell him this morning that I didn't think it was a good idea to go to the cabin with him. But then he told me that he'd talked to you, and that you'd said I was 'all his'. I just ... I thought that it meant something else."

Sam nodded slowly. "I guess we both thought wrong, then."

Andy agreed, dropping her arms down. "Yeah, I guess so."

They were less than a foot apart now, just staring at each other.

The seconds stretched on, and it was Andy who spoke first. "But that doesn't change anything. Things between us ... they're still pretty screwed up."

Sam replied, "Yeah ... but I'm willing to try to fix them. Are you?"

Her first instinct was to say no, and run back to the safety that was Luke. The potential was there with Sam to fall hard, harder than she'd ever fallen before. And with that fall came inexplicable pain and bruises. The worst kind of bruises: on the heart. She didn't know if she could put herself through that. Until she remembered what she herself had said before. She trusted him ... more than she trusted just about anybody. And her trust wasn't easy to come by.

She didn't know where things would end up with Sam, but somehow, she knew she had to try. "I'm willing," she said finally.

Sam fought the urge to grin, realizing the seriousness and significance of this moment. "So ... Callaghan?"

Andy shook her head. "I'll tell him I can't go to the cabin."

He _did_ smile at that. He couldn't help himself.

"So, what? We just figure this all out later? That's it?" Andy wondered. It was one thing to say that things were going to get better, but it was another thing entirely to actually _make_ them better.

Sam shrugged. "Let's start now. Can I buy you a drink?"

Andy considered it, deciding that it was better than him offering to take her home. That would end in a sticky sort of situation, and she didn't want to have to deal with another awkward morning after. "A drink would be nice."

They made their way back into the bar, Andy excusing herself to call Luke and cancel their plans. It would take a much longer - and personal - conversation to end her relationship with him, but for now, she just wanted to spend the evening with Sam. Happy, finally, that they had somewhat fixed their relationship. And now, looking forward to the better things to come.

Like morning coffee.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I managed to get this one a little bit longer, but I'm still working on these. We'll see how it goes. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
